odd future
by Lizxcliff11
Summary: "So, are we going to talk about it?" Bakugou crosses his arms in front of his chest, lips pouted angrily as he grunts. Kirishima looks to his boyfriend before responding. "Yeah, I think that's probably best," Kirishima rubs the back of his neck, warmth flooding his cheeks. "Just so things aren't incredibly awkward." "I agree," Midoriya speaks up, a similar redness on his face.


Todoroki is the first to wake. The pressure on his chest is unusual, but welcomed. He peers open his eyes, looking down at an out cold Bakugou, snoring softly against Todoroki's naked torso. The heterochromic man blushes and smiles, tightening his hold on the blonde slightly.

His eyes wander to the left. A bush of green curls fill his vision, as Midoriya lies on his side, spooning Kirishima. The OFA user's lips are against the hardening user's neck, puffing hot air in even breaths. Kirishima snores a bit louder than Bakugou, but not enough to be obnoxious.

Todoroki's heart beats a bit faster as he thinks of the night befores activities. Looking over at Kirishima's alarm clock, the time reads _**6:35 A.M.**_ Usually, Midoriya and Todoroki would go for a run or train in the gym on an early Sunday morning… but the one conscious didn't have the heart to wake his boyfriend.

So, Todoroki takes a deep breath, and snuggles further into the bed, letting the warmth of multiple bodies and their even breathing lul him back to sleep.

About an hour later, Kirishima wakes. As he opens his eyes, he feels arms around him. Looking down, he found a scarred right hand, resting lightly against his torso. Recognizing the hand, Kirishima's face turns bright red, thoughts of the night before swim through his brain. He smiles to himself.

Then he's reminded of why he woke in the first place.

Carefully grabbing Midoriya's hand, he gently lifts the arm encasing him. Before he has a chance to swing his legs off the side, another pair of ankles grab him. Kirishima gasps, and quickly looks behind himself.

Midoriya stirs slightly, removing his arm from Kirishima's hold, returning it to its rightful place: around Kirishima's waist. Midoriya pulls gently, and Kirishima has no choice but to stay in the embrace.

"Midoriya," Kirishima whispers. He turns to his back so he can look the green haired male in the face. Midoriya scrunches up his nose, tightening his arm. "Izuku," Kirishima tries again. Midoriya relaxes, but doesn't release the redhead.

"Shh, Eijirou," Midoriya whispers back, eyes shut. "'S too early." Kirishima chuckles softly.

"I agree," Kirishima keeps his voice low, hoping not wake the other two. "But I need to pee." Midoriya shakes his head. "Unless you want me to go here?"

"Oh my, fuck!" Bakugou suddenly yells, making the three beside him jump. "Let him go you fucking nerd." Bakugou growls, cuddling further into Todoroki's chest. The half and half male is stunned, before he finally wraps his arms around the blonde.

Todoroki looks over to the two on his left. Midoriya is staring at Bakugou, arm relaxed. Kirishima takes the moment to jump out of bed and run to his bathroom, closing the door behind him. Leaning against the door, Kirishima lets out a deep breath, then proceeds to handle his business.

When Kirishima comes back, he finds Bakugou leaning against the wall beside the bed with his legs stretched out in front of him, Todoroki sits next to him sitting criss-crossed, and Midoriya was roaming the room, finding articles of clothing that belong to each of the men.

When they hear Kirishima return, all three heads snap in his direction. Kirishima stutters under their stares.

"Uh,"

"Get over here, shitty hair." Bakugou grumbles, gesturing to the spot next to him where the pillows lay. Kirishima shrugs and takes the spot. Midoriya finishes piling the rest of the clothes he could find.

"I can't find Shouto's t-shirt or my boxers," Midoriya glances around the room, scratching his head in thought.

"Fuck it, nerd," Bakugou snaps. "Get up here." Midoriya raises an eyebrow and looks to the other two, who both shrug. Midoriya sighs and climbs onto the bed, sitting at the edge.

It's silent for nearly three full minutes before Todoroki breaks the silence.

"So, are we going to talk about it?" Bakugou crosses his arms in front of his chest, lips pouted angrily as he grunts. Kirishima looks to his boyfriend before responding.

"Yeah, I think that's probably best," Kirishima rubs the back of his neck, warmth flooding his cheeks. "Just so things aren't incredibly awkward."

"I agree," Midoriya speaks up, a similar redness on his face. "What should we talk about? I mean, I know what we should talk about, but like, what about it? Wait, that doesn't make sense. I mean, what should we start with since there is a lot to talk about? Who wants to start, because I'm not sure how this all came to b-"

"Babe," Todoroki places a hand on Midoriya's knee. "You're rambling." Midoriya's mouth instantly shuts, as he smiles sheepishly.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Bakugou stares at the couple with wide eyes. Todoroki raises an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"Get him to shut the fuck up!" Bakugou throws his hands in the air, stunned. "I could never do that, even when we were younger!" Midoriya glares at the blonde.

"You would punch me or shove me! That wasn't going to stop my thought process!" Midoriya's voice raises slightly. Over the past two years of being at UA with his childhood friend, Midoriya has grown a backbone to Bakugou's aggravating behavior, and learned to defend himself.

"That's besides the point, fucking nerd," Bakugou returns to his annoyed position, looking away from intense green eyes. Midoriya backs off, raising his eyebrows.

"Um," Unsure of what just happened, Kirishima speaks up. "I can start?" He raises his hand slightly, giving a shaky smile. The other three are instantly quiet, giving Kirishima their full attention.

Kirishima clears his throat.

"So, like I said last night, Katsuki and I recently talked about fantasies, and we realised we both wondered what it would be like to sleep with either of you." Kirishima's blush deepens. He neglects to add that it was Bakugou's idea to begin with, figuring if the blonde really wanted them to know that little bit of information, he'd speak up himself.

"R-Really?" Midoriya's eyes were wide as the words repeated from the night before roll around in his brain. Todoroki's jaw drops slightly in surprised. Bakugou took the silence as an opportunity to look at the other two, snorting at their expressions.

"You really find that hard to fucking believe?" Bakugou's arms uncross, placing them in his lap. "You guys sleep together, obviously something's fucking attractive about both of you. I know I'm an asshole, but I'm not fucking blind." Bakugou continues to chuckle under his breath. Kirishima rolls his eyes.

"Cut it out, Katsuki," The blonde narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. "Unless you want to tell them the extent of our conversation that day?" Kirishima raises an eyebrow in challenge. The blonde's eyes widen, realizing what the redhead was getting at. Bakugou instantly stopped laughing, grumbling to himself about Kirishima being an "unfair bastard." Kirishima chuckles.

"Anyway, I didn't realize you were dating, so I made a move on Midoriya first, asking him to hang out last night." Midoriya gasps. Todoroki glares.

"So you were planning on sleeping with my boyfriend last night?" The temperature in the room got slightly hotter. Midoriya lays a hand on Todoroki's knee.

"I wouldn't have let that happen, Sho." Todoroki releases a breath, the temperature decreasing.

"He's right!" Kirishima is quick to defend himself. "If he rejected us, we wouldn't pressure him or anything! And again, we didn't even know you were dating." Todoroki nods.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Todoroki bows his head slightly.

"You're the jealous type too, aye halfie?" Bakugou looks over at Todoroki. The teen in question nods.

"A bit. I'm very protective over him."

"Mm, though you know he doesn't need fucking protecting, right?"

"I'm well aware he can take care of himself, Bakugou. That doesn't stop me from caring about him."

The two bicker back and forth before Midoriya interrupts them.

"I'm right here, ya know?" The teens shut up, and look over to the One for All user.

"Sorry, babe."

"I can fucking see you."

The responses were immediate and so different, Midoriya couldn't help but laugh. Kirishima smirks and continues talking.

"Anyway. When you invited Todoroki along, we jumped at the opportunity. We weren't necessarily planning anything, but if it were to lead to it, we both knew we wanted it." Kirishima lets out a breath after finishing, thumbs fiddling in his lap.

It's quiet for a moment before Todoroki speaks up.

"Well, thank you for being honest." Kirishima looks over at the teen, who was giving a small smile, causing Kirishima's face to redden even more.

"N-No problem." The redhead quickly looks back to his lap.

"Alright, I have to know," Bakugou sits up, trying not to show how nervous he was. "What did you guys think?" Midoriya and Todoroki look at Bakugou before looking at each other. Midoriya gestures to his boyfriend to talk first. Todoroki nods slowly, taking a moment to consider his answer.

"Well, I had fun," Todoroki spoke slowly, unsure. Midoriya grabs his hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"You can be honest, Sho," Midoriya reassures the man beside him. "I won't be mad, I promise." Todoroki squeezes his hand back. Closing his eyes, Todoroki takes a deep breath.

"I really fucking liked it." Kirishima and Bakugou stare at the male with open mouths, while Midoriya smirks. Hearing silence, Todoroki reopens his eyes, and flushes at the intense gazes. "I-I thought it was kinda hot when Izuku took control of, um, of Bakugou." Said blonde coughs into his fist at that. "And, Kirishima was really good at, um, ya know," Todoroki folds into himself with each word.

Midoriya waits a couple more seconds before understanding Todoroki wasn't going to say anymore. "I thought it was really hot the way Shoto looked under K-Kirishima." Midoriya looks at Todoroki while talking, the ice and fire wielder stares back. "A-And it was fun with Kacchan, too. Ya know, when I was, um, d-domina-"

"Please don't finish that word." Bakugou's eyes were shut tightly, growling as he interrupted Midoriya. The green haired teen looked to his childhood friend in surprise, which then turned to guilt.

"I-I'm sorry, Kacchan," Midoriya's voice was small and afraid, looking away from Bakugou. The blonde took a deep breath before opening his eyes to look at the upset male.

"It's not you, Deku." Bakugou turns his gaze to the sheets on his side, fisting and unfisting the bedding. "The sex was fucking amazing. I just, I don't like that fucking word." Kirishima reaches his hand out, placing it on Bakugou's knee in comfort. Midoriya's eyes hold unshed tears as he looks to Todoroki pleadingly.

Understanding what his boyfriend was asking, Todoroki nods, releasing Midoriya's hand so he could comfort Bakugou.

Midoriya quickly moves, leaning over his boyfriend to hug Bakugou around the neck. The blonde stiffens, unsure of what to do.

"You don't have to tell me," Midoriya whispers. "But, I'm here for you anyway, and I'm sorry." His words are muffled in Bakugou's throat, but every word is heard.

Bakugou relaxes slightly, patting Midoriya on the back awkwardly.

"It's alright, nerd. Now get the fuck off me." Midoriya squeezes his friend one last time, before letting go with a soft laugh. The other two watch the exchange, smiling lightly.

Midoriya sits back and sighs. "So, um, yeah." Bakugou snorts at that, and Midoriya flushes. Kirishima chuckles and Todoroki smiles, taking hold of his boyfriend's hand again.

"I'm glad you had fun." Kirishima nods in affirmation.

"What about you guys?" Todoroki asks, looking at Bakugou and Kirishima.

The redhead gestures for Bakugou to start, who rolls his eyes.

"It was fucking awesome, alright?" He doesn't look at anyone when he says it. Bakugou closes his eyes and tips his head back towards the ceiling. Midoriya laughs into his hand.

"Yeah, I definitely had fun, too," Kirishima gazes at his boyfriend with a smile.

It's quiet after that, but it's not awkward. The teens simply enjoy each other's presences. Midoriya leans onto Todoroki, head on his chest, arm across his stomach. Kirishima takes the same position as Midoriya with Bakugou, his fingers brushing the green haired teen's hand. Midoriya blushes at the contact, but doesn't move, welcoming the comfort. Todoroki's left hand and Bakugou's right are still at their sides, less than an inch apart.

Finally, Midoriya is the one to speak up. "So, can this maybe happen again?" The response is silence, causing Midoriya to sputter. "I-I mean, it doesn't have to. Can just be a one time thing. Really. Nothing weird. Forget I said anything." Midoriya laughs awkwardly, scarred hand twitching. Kirishima grabs a hold of it, causing Midoriya to gasp.

"I think it can be arranged, Izuku." Kirishima flashes a bright smile. Todoroki grabs Bakugou's hand, placing them underneath the other two's conjoined fingers. The blonde looks to the side, trying to hide his blush.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind it." Todoroki uses his right hand to rake through Midoriya's green curls, the teen looking up lovingly at his boyfriend.

The only one left to respond was Bakugou, and when he doesn't answer right away, all three look at him. The blonde turns back and gives a glare to each male before scoffing and looking to the opposite side, again.

"Whatever, I don't fucking care." But the slight redness along his neck tell the others differently. Midoriya looks at Todoroki again, raising himself off, letting go of Kirishima's hand. Midoriya knees Todoroki's thigh softly, gesturing to Bakugou. Todoroki smirks and looks at Kirishima with a raised eyebrow.

The redhead gives a nearly motionless nod, though his eyes are screaming at Todoroki to take action. As Kirishima begins to lift himself, Todoroki moves in time, giving Bakugou no chance to run. He straddles the blonde, causing Bakugou to snap his head to Todoroki, eyes blown wide. Todoroki wraps his arms around Bakugou's neck, leaning in.

"You don't mean that, do you, Katsuki?" Todoroki whispers Bakugou's name the closer he gets. The blonde's breathing picks up, hands twitching at his sides. "Do you really not care?" Todoroki leans towards Bakugou's ear, lightly taking it between his teeth, causing Bakugou to groan.

Kirishima and Midoriya sit off to the side, incredibly turned on by the sight in front of them, resisting the urge to palm themselves.

Bakugou is close to losing his patience as Todoroki nibbles on the earlobe, and moves south on Bakugou's neck, grazing his teeth lightly. "Fuck," Bakugou hisses. His eyes shut tightly, waiting for Todoroki to make the next move, but the half-n-half teen only places light kisses on Bakugou's shoulders.

Midoriya looks at Kirishima from across the two in the middle. Kirishima's eyes are blown wide, mesmerized by the sight before. Midoriya moves to his knees and reaches across Bakugou's outstretched legs to Kirishima. The redhead sees movement in his peripherals and his head snaps in that direction. Just as he turns, Midoriya's hand lands lightly onto Kirishima's thigh. His legs are criss crossed, and the bulge in his pants is prominent. The two make eye contact and slowly lean their faces closer to each other.

Todoroki starts demanding answers from Bakugou. "Tell me what I want to hear, Katsuki," His kisses turn to nips along the blonde's collarbone. "Tell me you want this to happen again,"

"Fuck, yes! Yes I want this again, damn it." As he screams out his answer, Bakugou's hands find Todoroki's hips. The harsh grip causes Todoroki to gasp and automatically grind his groin into Bakugou's. They moan in unison at the contact.

Just as Kirishima and Midoriya's lips are about to meet, and Bakugou and Todoroki begin a rhythm, Kirishima's phone rings throughout the air. All four jump and freeze at the sudden sound.

Kirishima breaks first and looks at the screen on his nightstand. "Shit," the other three all look at Kirishima with wide eyes. He looks back at them, "It's Kaminari."

"Well, answer it!" Bakugou hisses at his boyfriend. Kirishima narrows his eyes, then rolls them. Reaching for his phone, he picks it up and answers.

"Hello?" Kirishima bites his lips.

"_Hey man!" _Kaminari's loud voice can be heard clearly. Todoroki, Bakugou, and Midoriya hold their breath.

"What's up?" Kirishima's voice is raspy. And hopefully Kaminari takes that as a sign as he just woke up.

"_Not much dude. Just wanted to let you know Sero and I are on the train back to the dorms." _Midoriya gasps quietly. Todoroki turns to his boyfriend and gives him a pointed glare. _"We were wondering if you were down to play video games when we get back." _Kirishima lets out a breath.

"Yeah man, sounds great,"

"_Awesome! We'll see you soon!" _The line goes dead and silence fills the small bedroom.

"Good thing he called," Midoriya speaks first after a couple minutes.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou looks to his childhood friend like he's crazy.

"No, he's right," Kirishima says, looking at the bed sheets under him. "All the others are coming back today. You should get back to your rooms before they suspect anything." It's quiet again.

"But, this will happen again," Todoroki asks wearily. "Right?" No one answers immediately, the mood soiled by the electric hero in training.

"Of course it is!" Bakugou snaps, rolling his ruby eyes. "We all had fun, didn't we?" He looks to each of them as they nod. "Exactly."

Midoriya brightens a bit. "Kacchan's right,"

"Duh," Bakugou interrupts Midoriya's statement. Kirishima's chuckles softly.

"We'll figure out another time," Midoriya continues. "For now, let's get ready for our classmates to return." Midoriya reaches a hand to Todoroki, helping the latter of Bakugou's lap. The blonde pouts slightly at the loss of contact, before grunting and getting off the bed himself. Kirishima stays put.

Once the three put their clothes back on, though Todoroki is shirtless, and Midoriya isn't wearing boxers under his sweatpants, they look to the redhead fidgeting on his bed. Bakugou sighs before walking up to the edge.

"Ei," Kirishima looks up. "We'll come back soon, okay?" Bakugou isn't sure what's on his boyfriends mind, but he can read the clear sadness in his eyes. "I love you," Bakugou whispers, though Todoroki and Midoriya hear it, blushing at the intimate moment they're witnessing.

"I love you, too," He gives a small smile. Reaching his neck up, Bakugou gets the idea and meets him halfway, as they kiss deeply.

Midoriya grabs Todoroki's hand and squeezes it, which Todoroki returns.

When Bakugou and Kirishima pull apart, Bakugou doesn't turn around when he says, "Get over here, losers."

Midoriya tenses, and Todoroki lets out a breath. The half-n-half user looks to the teen holding his hand, finding the other in a battle within himself. Deciding for the both of them, Todoroki tugs his boyfriend forward as they make their way to Kirishima and Bakugou.

Once they're beside the bed, they all look at each other, unsure of what to do. That is, until Bakugou leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to Todoroki's slightly parted lips. It's over before Todoroki realises what happened, and he's left staring at the blonde. Bakugou ignores the eyes on him and reaches his body past Todoroki to kiss Midoriya's mouth.

When Bakugou pulls away, there's a smirk on his face, as he watches the blush grow on both teens cheeks. Kirishima chuckles at their reactions.

Midoriya is the first to break the trance Bakugou put them in. He squeezes Todoroki's hand without looking at him, then leans on the small bed, tugging Kirishima by the neck forward so their lips meet.

Kirishima lets out a tiny squeal before kissing back. When they pull apart, Kirishima is grinning. The redhead then looks to Todoroki who still seems a bit dazed. Getting off the bed, Kirishima takes the two steps to stand in front of Todoroki, before holding the hot and cold users cheek in his hand.

Kirishima slowly pulls Todoroki closer, giving the teen a chance to flee. When he doesn't, Kirishima presses their lips together. The kiss is soft, careful, and sweet. Todoroki's eyes shut as he kisses back lightly. They pull apart and look into each other's eyes, soft smiles on their faces.

"Oi," Bakugou breaks their contact with his exclamation. "I didn't get a real kiss from IcyHot, I want a do-over." There's a beat of silence before the other three laugh, the tension in the air dissipating.

The four take another five minutes exchanging kisses between each other before Midoriya and Todoroki leave together, Bakugou staying behind for a couple more minutes. Once the door shuts behind them, Bakugou looks at his boyfriend with squinting eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bakugou demands. Kirishima fidgets slightly, sitting criss cross on his bed once again.

"I'm not really sure," he bites his lip, looking at his lap, when he hears Bakugou sigh. The blonde sits on the edge of the bed, using his left hand to tip Kirishima's chin up.

"We'll figure it out, okay?" Kirishima searches Bakugou's eyes for any sort of disappointment, loathing, regret, but finds nothing, only contentment. Letting out a shaky breath, Kirishima nods.

"Okay." He whispers. Bakugou gives a small smile before kissing Kirishima sweetly.

The blonde pulls back and stands, stretching his arms above his head, before hissing at the pinching pain in his lower back, right hand falling behind him to add pressure to the hurting area.

"Fucking nerd," Bakugou grumbles, while Kirishima laughs loudly. Bakugou shoots his snickering boyfriend a playful glare before smirking.

"By the way," Bakugou struts to the bedroom door. Once he's there, Bakugou turns around with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I hid their clothes in your dresser." The blonde winks and vacates the bedroom, leaving Kirishima a stuttering, blushing mess.


End file.
